marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Proxima Midnight (Earth-11584)
History "Give yourself over to Thanos, child. It would be easier in the long run. He may even let you survive as one of his servants." Proxima Midnight was a fearsome warrior within Thanos' Black Order, a squadron of soldiers sent to do his bidding and conquer worlds in his name. Like her teammates, little is known of Proxima Midnight's past, other than she came from a world that had been conquered by Thanos and added to his domain of Sanctuary. Outside of this, the only thing personally known about Midnight is her resentment of Gamora and Nebula, given the special status they shared as "children" of Thanos. Proxima was often considered the second-in-command of the Black Order, and would be the equivalent of an operations officer in Earth terms. She was often tasked with leading the Black Order and commanding Chitauri forces in the field, especially after Ebony Maw became the de facto majordomo of Thanos after the Death of the Other. She was present for both the Siege of Xandar and Destruction of Asgard during the hunt for the Infinity Stones, and was tasked along with Cull Obsidian and Corvus Glaive to retrieve the Mind and Time Stones from Earth. However, Midnight and the Black Order were undone by advance warning from four time travelers from an alternate future, and she was killed along with Cull Obsidian when attempting to retrieve the Mind Stone from the Vision. Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline of Infinity War, Proxima Midnight was also unable to obtain the Mind Stone from the Vision, but survived long enough to lead the Chitauri invasion of Earth. Unfortunately for her, this also was not successful, and she was killed by Thanos for her failure and the destruction of the Chitauri. Powers & Abilities * Master Combatant: Proxima Midnight was a skilled hand to hand fighter (the equal of Gamora, or so she would boast) and capable of taking on several Avengers at once and fighting to a draw. * Tri-Part Spear: Proxima's primary weapon was a three-pronged spear that she could use to deflect and parry attacks, and also be thrown at alarmingly fast speeds. The spear was capable of penetrating the Vibranium skin of the Vision, and also could discharge electrical energy pulses from a short distance. Proxima also used hidden gauntlet blades for close quarters combat. Weaknesses Despite being able to lead a military campaign, Midnight was not a skilled military strategist, as she wasted most of the Chitauri forces on fruitless invasion tactics (such as dispatching a small squadron to the northern wilds of Canada to act as a regrouping point) and was ultimately defeated despite having vastly superior numbers in an alternate timeline. She was also not invulnerable, as she was killed in an effective ambush by the Avengers in Infinity Gauntlet. Film Details Proxima Midnight appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Carrie Coon. * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) only * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet (2019) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Bad Characters